nightmares come true
by RavensDarkSleep
Summary: Ravens emotions are going wild, and she's been haveing nightmares, she pushs herself away from the other titans to protect them from herself, only to find she might be hurting them more. Then Slade gives her a opttion.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 3.

She could here voices around her, she was trying to fight off sleep. She was hurting all over, she couldn't remeber anything. She tried to focus on the voices.

The first one she recognized was Cyborg.

"Everything seems ok, but her body has gone through one hell of a shock"

"Do we know what happened?" it was Robin.

"Dude! I don't care what happened! I just want to know if she is going to be ok!" This was Beastboy voice, and it made her jump little to realize he was standing right next to her.

"Friend Raven?" it was Starfire.

She felt a rush of air as Starfire came to float next to her. She opened her eyes.

Beastboy and Star were the closist to her, Robin and Cyborg standing not to much further away.

"Friend Raven, are you ok?" She tried to nod, but even to move hurt. She winced. Beastboy pushed Starfire out of the way.

"Raven, what happened, how did this?" She thought for a minute, and then suddenly all the memories came rushing back to her. The machine managing her heart started going crazy. The more she remberd the more Rage was fighting to take over.

"Raven!" They all flooded around her.

"NO!" She screamed she sat up and tried to run. Beastboy turned into a tiger and pounced on her. She was to weak to fight him. She looked him in the eyes, and the worry she saw there just made it worse. She burst into sobs. Something that even took Beastboy by surprise. He quickly backed off.

Cyborg picked her back up and put her back on the examining table.

"Raven." He said gently. "What happened?" Raven wouldn't talk, she just sat on the table, covering her face with her hands. They all stood and watched her for a while, Raven never showed any sign of emotion at all, ever. After they all came out of there shock, Cyborg started to clear the room. Beastboy refused to move.

"Come one BB, I'll play you a game of killer tofu 2" He didn't even blink, just stared at the now silent Raven.

"No man, I'm staying here" Raven whipped her head around.

"No Beastboy, you have to leave, now, please" her look was so pleading that Beastboy couldn't turn her down. Part of Raven screamed for him to stay, but she squashed that part, she didn't think she could take seeing his face that not to long ago she had murdered.

He looked hurt, but his worry for Raven ruled over everything else, he started to walk towards the door with Cyborg, but stopped at the door. "Call me if you need me Rae" She turned her head away from him, he winced, but then followed Cyborg out the door.

Over the next few days Raven mostly slept, but her sleep was always fitful and short.

Beastboy spent most of the time she was asleep next to her. When she woke, he left at her request.

On the forth day of her recovery, she called all the Titans in to the livening room.

She stood in front of the TV, Beastboy sat on the couch in front of her, Cyborg next to him, Starfire and Robin were standing behind the couch watching her worriedly.

"I have asked you all to come here because I think I am ready to tell you all what happened"

And with that she jumped into her story. When she got to the part about Beastboy, she shifted her eyes to the ground. But even then she could feel him flinch, and it made her flinch.

After she told her story, there was a long quiet akward pause. She shifted uncomfortably. Starfire was the first to act.

She flew over to Raven and embraced her.

"Oh friend Raven, we would never kick you out of the tower!" "You are our friend!" Beastboy was the next to talk.

"Rae, it was just a nightmare, and it was from Slade, none of that is probley true"

Raven stiffened. "But how did he make my powers stop like that?!" "And how did he know what I was dreaming?"

"Raven" Said Robin. "You didn't even remeber what you were dreaming till Slade "reminded" you"

She looked at the floor, she wished she could believe them. But there was something wrong, she felt it.

Beastboy stood up and walked over to her.

"Rae, we would never ditch you like that, no matter how cranky you got" She looked at him, he violet eyes filled with sorrow.

"But that's what I'm afraid of" without saying anything else she flew to her room and left all the Titans staring at the place were she was standing.

Raven closed her door. She stood there looking around her room, it still had a Slade feeling about it, and she hated it.

She went over to her bed. She thought that maybe if she meditated it would take her mind off things.

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azerath, Metrion-" A image of a dead Beastboy flashed through her mind. She fell a few feet from were she was levitating. She stared at the floor angrily. She growled. She tried again, but again, she saw a image of Beastboy trying to put up his hands in some form of defense. and she fell again. She felt Rage trying to brake though. She scrunched her eyes shut.

"No, your not winning. Your NOT!" she tried again, but the last cry of Beastboy ripped through her mind, and she fell once again. She screamed and Rage got to her. She started tarring pictures off her walls, ripping up book, tearing her bed to shreds, breaking hr windows. She didn't even realize what she was doing, and by then, she was to far gone to care.

The Titans heard from the livening room were they were talking about what to do.

They rushed in to find shreds of papers, cloth, and feathers from pillows and broken glass flying every were. Raven was standing with her back turned to them.

"Friend Raven?" said Starfire starting to walk towards her. Raven turned, and all the Titans jumped back.

Four red slits we in place of were Ravens violet eyes used to be.

"Raven!" Cried Beastboy. he pushed everyone else aside.

"Raven looked confused for a minute, and then her normal eyes reappeared, she fell to the ground. Beastboy rushed over to her.

"Raven, let me help you" Raven looked up with a look or horror, the familiar words ringing through her head.

"NO! "Get out! All of you! get out now!" she stood up and pushed them out of the room. They tried fighting them, but they were into much shock to do anything. she closed her door and put a lock back on it. After that she fell to the floor beating her fist against it till there were to fist shaped dents in the floor.


	2. Chapter 2 Painful Rembering

I don't own anything!

Over the next few days the other Titans noticed a difference in Raven, she was becoming more, and more withdrawn. She was snappier when anyone tried to talk to her, and she almost never left her room. there was one point they new they were in trouble, they were called to a bank robbery, and Raven had snapped and thrown one of the robbers so hard against a wall it killed him on impact. After that Raven went into a kind of shock, and hadn't left her room at all in the last three days. Beastboy and Starfire were more worried then the others.

"Maybe we should take friend Raven do a doctor?" Said Star to Beastboy one night. He shook his head,

"She won't go, you know that Star" She nodded.

"I know, but I hate to see her like this"

"Me too star"

Raven was in her room trying to meditate, she kept falling and losing her concentration.

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos, Azera-" she fell, she screamed in anger and broke her only remaining window.

"Give up Raven" it was Rage.

"No!" she said. She walked to the window and started picking up broken pieces of glass out of her carpet.

"Raven?" it was Beastboy knocking at the door. She cringed.

"Go away Beastboy!" she said hotly. There was silence for a minute, then another knock.

"Raven, we want to talk to you, could you please come out here, just for a few minutes?" She sighed. "please Ray?" She dropped the pieces of glass into the waste basket next to her desk.

"Fine...I'll be out in a minute" She heard Beastboy walk away. She walked to her round mirror hanging over her desk. She looked terrible, she hadn't slept more then an hour since she had killed that man. Her hair was sticking up, her eyes were red and she had huge purple circles under her eyes. She ran a comb through her hair and turned and walked out of the room. She saw the look on worry on all there faces as she walked out into the commen room.

"Raven, we need to talk" it was Robin, he was the only one standing, he gestured for her to sit down, she shook her head. He nodded.

"Look Raven, we are all worried about you. We know you are upset about that guy at the bank" She flinched. Robin paused for a minute, then went on. "We think you need help Raven...Maybe go talk to someone?" She shook her head stubbornly.

"I don't need help Robin, I just need sometime" She saw Star and Beastboy exchange looks, and Cyborg looked down at his feet.

"Raven...we think, maybe, in till this thing with Rage calms down...maybe you need to go stay somewhere..." She glared at him, Rage buzzing angrily at the back of her mind.

"STAY somewhere?" and what do you mean by that Robin?" Cyborg stood up.

"Look Ray, you are clearly having some sort of melt down, and it is not only affecting you, but all of us, you need help, just till this calms down"

Raven felt Rage surfacing and pushing to come through. She put her fingers to her temples and closed her eyes tightly.

"I don't need to **stay** anywhere"

"Raven" Said Robin. "You **killed** someone" Her eyes flew open, Rage flying to the front of her mind.

" I am aware I fucking killed someone boy wonder!" She spat at him. Star whimpered, Cyborg sat back down, and Robin look like he had just been smacked, Raven never blew up at people.

"Ray" Beastboy stood up and walked over to her. "We just want to help" He reached out a hand, but she blasted it away with her powers, he jerked his hand away, he looked shocked. At the look of pain, not only from her powers on his face, Rage sinked away, And Raven re appeared.

"Beastboy, I'm sorry" She reached out to him, but he cringed away. She cringed too. All of them were staring at her like they were afraid to breathe. She choked back a sob, she wouldn't cry in front of them, she refused. She turned and fled to her room. Beastboy running after her.

"Raven! Don't!" She slammed her door and jammed a code into the door. Beastboy beat against it. "Raven, we just want to help!" She crumpled to the floor, her mirror on her wall shatter in to thousands of pieces and flew around her room, her books flew open and pages were torn out. She felt Rage tugging at her, her other emotions all seemed dead, and the ones that weren't, were fastily dieing.

"GIVE IN!" screamed Rage

"No!" she shouted, but her voice was weaker, less controlled.

"I will win" Said Rage, a heavy laugh splitting the corners of her mind.

"No you won't! I won't let you! Not this time" She flew out her window just as Beastboy bust down her door.

"Ray!" he ran to the window, but she was already out of sight.

He turned around and stared blankly at her wall, were her mirror once was, were pieces of glass all over the wall, and in the moon light glinting off the hundreds of tiny bits, were spelled the words, 'Forgive me'

Raven flew through the air, blinded by tears and the sound of Rages protest. She wasn't sure were she was going, she just had to get away.

She flew up for a half hour around jump city, and finely flew to the woods outside the city limits, to tired to do anything else, she landed on the ground and stared numbly around.

"Hello Raven" She looked up, she wasn't really surprised to see Slade standing in front of her.

"Hello Slade" She said tonelessly.

"Have you made your choice" it really wasn't a question. She glared at him.

"Yes...I have" she could tell by his eye, he was smiling.

"Wonderful, follow me"


	3. Chapter 3 Fighting Rage

Raven woke in a dark room, she slowly sat up, she was in a large bed. She look around the large empty room, the only things in it were the bed she was laying in, a dark black dresser, and two doors, one in the wall infront of her, and another one off to the right. both doors painted black. The walls in the room were a dark blue, like Ravens room. She slowly climbed out of bed, she winced and looked down, her feet were wrapped in white cloth. She sat back down on the edge of the bed trying to remember what happend.

She remember brakeing the window, that must be why her feet were wrapped up, she has stepped on alot of glass. She heard foot steps right ouside her door, she stood up faceing the door. The door opend and a small man with white hair walked in,

"Hello miss Raven, my name is Wintergreen, I am Slades butler, he has told me to tell you to make yourself at home" He was careing a silver plate, he walked over and laied it on the edge of her bed. Her mind startted to clear, she remberd last night, she felt a slight to relixe she was in Slades house, if, this was indeed, his house.

"Your cloths are being cleand, he wanted me to tell you he has your new outfit folded in the top drawr of the dresser you see to your left. I will be back shortly after you finsihed you meal, the door to the left side is the door to your bathroom" He smiled kindly and turned and walked out of the room. Raven waited till his footstept faded, she crawled on the bed to the silver plate, it was a some sort of soup. She sniffed at it, what is it was poisned? She laughed, Slade hardy seemed the person to posion her through food. She ate it gratefully.

After she ate she walked over to the black dresser, she opend the top drawr and pulled out her outfit. She stuided it critically. It looked alot like Terras, but also alot like hers. She remeber what Terras suit did, she dropped it to the ground. She would not be Slades new toy. She walked to the bathroom and got cleand up. When she walked out Slade was standing above her outfit on the foor. He turned when he heard the door shut.

"Why don't you have this on?" He said picking up the outfit off the floor. Raven starred at it in distaine, keeping her distence between her and Slade.

"You don't think I remember what happend to Terra?" She spat at him. "I am not so easily controlled" Slade chuckled, he took a few steps closer to her. She stepped back, but soon relized she had backed up against a wall. She cursed herself under her breath. He walked till they were almost touching. His one eye looking down at her. "Raven, how did you think I intended to help you with your little problem?" Raven stiffend. He laughed darkly.

"I can't simply tell you to behave, and eveything is fixed." He held the suit out to her, she held her chin up and looked him in the eye, but didn't take the suit. He sighed.

"Would you rather go back to the tower?" Ravens gaze dropped. He held the suit out again. She still didn't take it. "Raven" Said Slade, a slight tone of impatince in his voice. "You wanted me to help you, this is the only way"

"How do I know you just won't do to me what you did to Terra?" Raven demanded.

"Because, Terra was weak, you are anything but weak Raven, you defeated your father, do you honestly think I want to go up against that?" Raven shot her head up to look at him.

"Why **are** you helping me Slade?" Slades gazed raverd slightly. Raven looked at him intently. After a few second, he said,

"Call it...my unending curiousity" Raven studied his face, but with is mask, she couldn't pick alot up. He took another step closer. She held her breath, his face was litterly a inch away from hers.

"Look Raven, either you take the suit, take a risk, or, you can go back to the tower and full fill your dreams, your choice" She looked down at the suit. She reached out a slow hand and took it. Slade chuckled.

"Nice choice. Go put it on, I will wait out here, then we train" She glared up at him, then turned and walked into the bathroom.

A few minutes later she walked out, she hated the suit, it was to short, and it was a two peice, she kept pulling the top down as she walked. Slade looked up, he seemed slightly shocked, Raven stopped when she saw the look on his face. Finely he blinked a few times,

"Fits your nicely" He said, she glared at him. He wasn't stareing at her face. He looked up at her, when he saw her look her looked away. He stood up,

"Well, come Raven, we have are work cut out for us"

"I'll say" Said Raven under hear breath as they walked out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4 The choice

I own nothing!

For the next few days Raven traind with Slade, she didn't understand why he was training her, or why is was sopposed to help her, but on the third day she understood. Anger took over as Slade easily sidestped one of her blows again. Rage lunged at Slade, four red slits apearing in place of her eyes. Slade took out a small remote, she saw three dials, he slowly turned the first one. Raven felt her amrs being pulled down to her side, but Rage faught it off pretty easily. Raven tried to bring herself back, but Rage wasn't haveing it.

Salde turned the second dile as a blast of power barley missed his head.

Raven felt her legs lock in place. She relized that the suit was fighting whoever was in control of the body, that being Rage, it was easier for her to take back over.

"Fight it Raven!" Said Slade. Raven forced herself into her mind were Rage was fighting the suit.

"Fight it!" Said Slade again.

"I'm...trying" Hissed Raven.

"Not hard enough!" Said Slade. Rage swung back, she jumped at Slade. He turned the third and last dial.

Ravens body locked up al together. Rage still faught it, soon she startted to gain controls again.

"You won't win!" Said Rage. Slade walked over and held her to the floor. Raven felt herslef shrink away from Slades touch, what was he doing?!

"Raven, there is more you then Rage, fight it" Raven tried to force herself back into her mind, but Rage got more pissed when Salde held her to the groud. Raven tried again.

After ten minutes Ravens eyes turned back to normal. She blinked up at Slade,

"Umm...I'm ok now Slade" Slade didn't move at first, he just wached her. Then he slowly got up. Raven sat up, she felt a little ight headed. She tried to stand up, but fell, Slade caught her beofre she hit the ground.

"You going to be light headed the first couple times, fight Rage takes alot of work, I'm surprised you could do it the first time" Raven glared up at him.

"I can get to my room Slade, let me go" Slade helped her stand up, she took a couple steps and fell again, Slade went over and picked her up.

"Let me go Slade!" She demanded.

"Make me" he said chuckleing darkly. Raven tried to blast him, but she was too weak.

"Damn you" was all she could say. She felt a wave of blackness sweep over her. She tried to fight it off, but couldn't. The last thing she rememberd was Salde holding her tightly as she drifted off to sleep in his arms.

"Wake up Miss Raven" Raven moand and opend her eyes. Wintergreen was standing at the edge of her bed.

"God we don't have to train today do we?" Said Raven. Wintergreen laughed.

"No miss Raven, Master Slade said you can spend the day as you wish, he thinks you would be to tierd to fight" Raven sat up.

"To tierd? I'm not that tierd, I can fight him when ever he wants" Wintergreen smiled kindly at her.

"He said you might say that, he told me to tell you he is also tierd and wishs for a break, you may look around as you wish, there is a libray down the hall to your left if you want to read,he said you might like that" Raven wached as Wintergreen turned and walked to the door, he stopped and turned around, "Oh, there is also things for herbal tea, and snadwhichs in the kitchen, end of the hall, turn right, second door on the right" Raven nodded.

"Thank you" He nodded and walked out of the room.

Raven got up, got dressed in a loose sleevless shirt and jeans, and and walked out into the hall. She look around. The only places she had been were the training room, and her room, the training room was right next to hers. She decided to get something to eat first. She followed Wintergreens directions to the kitchen.

She was surprised by how fast she found things. She soon had water boiling for tea, and a light PB and J made.

She turned around with her tea and almost dropped it. Salde was stadning in the door way waching her.

"Hello Slade" She finely said after a long akward pause.

"Hello Raven" was all he said, he still stood there waching her. Raven ignored him, she took her plate and sat at the tall counter in the kitchen.

He walked to the fridge and pulled out a drink in a long bottle, he sat next to her by the counter.

"Have you been to the library yet?" He asked. Raven took a si[ of her tea not looking at him.

"No, not yet" She couldn't imagine what books he would have, How to take over the wolrd 101? She Laughed lightly. Slade looked at her, she couldn't see his expression through the mask.

"Did you just...laugh?" He asked, he sounded almost shocked. She looked up at him.

"Yeah, I do do that once in a while" He laughed. Raven couldn't help herself, she smiled, a true Raven smile. Slade stopped. He looked at her, she felt uneasy, she shifted under his gaze.

"Umm...I'm going to go take a look at that library now" She quickly got up and walked out of the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5 choice made

I own nothing.

Raven was in her room, she had been spending allot of time there, she was also meditating, something else she had been doing more.

Her emotions were running wild in her head, she hadn't been able to keep them under control. Just earlier today she had hugged Starfire saying how much she loved her. To Raven, that was it, after that she had locked herself in her room and wouldn't come out till she could get them back in check.

She was disturbed by a knock at her door. She growled and got to her feet.

She opened the door half way, standing out in the hall way Beastboy.

"What is it Beastboy, I'm a little busy"

Beastboy fidgeted nervously with his hands.

"Ummm, you ok Rae?" She rolled her eyes.

"Last time I checked my Names was Ra**ven**" He ignored her.

"You've seemed a little. . . little-"

"Little what Beastboy?" She snapped. Rage was screaming in her head.

"Punch him! come on! he wouldn't leave you alone! one good whack!" She put her fingers to her temples and closed her eyes.

"Well" he said eyeing her worriedly.

"Crazy. . . "

She opened her eyes and looked at him,

"Thanks Beastboy, I needed that" she tried to shut the door but he stopped her.

"I know you haven't been able to sleep either" She stopped trying to shut the door on his face.

"How did you know I haven't been able to sleep?" He looked down at his feet, then back up at her.

"You've been talking in you sleep, well, screaming actually, it's weird, it's like there are ten of you screaming at once, have you been having trouble with you emotions?--" Raven slammed the door on Beastboy face. She stood staring at the door for a minute, she heard Beastboy outside, he knocked twice, then she heard him walk away. She wanted to open the door and hug him, to tell him what was wrong. . but she couldn't, not when she was feeling like this.

She walked over to her bed and flopped down and buried her head in her pillow.

She was mad, at Beastboy, and at herself, she was mad at Beastboy cause he had to care, and it pissed her off, she was mad at herself cause she was pissed off at something so stupid.

But he was right, she hadn't been able to sleep, she had been havening nightmares again. She could never rember what, but she would wake up scared, out of breath, and unable to go back to sleep.

She could feel herself drifting. She was almost a sleep, but there was another knock at her door.

"Tell them to go the hell away!" screamed rage.

"And what good would that do?" Said intelligence.

"Would you guys PLEASE shut up!" said Raven. She got up and went to the door, she opened it a crack and looked out, it was Robin.

"Uhhh, Raven? You ok?"

Yes, now, I am a bit busy, so if you don't mind"

"wait!" Said Robin as she was closing the door.

"Raven, Beastboy just ran out of the tower murmuring about you"

"Well that's his problem isn't it?" She slammed the door, then punched a code in to the control box next to the door so no one could bug her.

She went to her bed and lied down. She tried to fight of sleep, but couldn't. She was asleep in minutes.

She woke up, she was in her room. .. but something was off. She sat up, everything looked the same, her books were scattered every were, lose papers with spells on them were laying on the floor. But something was wrong. Suddenly she heard a light chuckle behind her. She jumped off her bed and spun around.

Slade stepped out of the shadows.

"Hello again Raven"

Her hands glowed with black power,

"Slade! What are you doing here?!"

"Why my dear Raven, I'm here to remind you of your forgotten nightmares." She looked at him confused.

"How would you know what I'm dreaming?"

"Oh Raven, I know so much about your thoughts, how there running wild. . . but it is time for you to rember what you have been losing sleep over."

He started to walk towards her, she raised her hands to blast him, but her magic died.

"What?.. . Azerath, Me--" Pains ran hot through her body, she screamed and fell to the floor.

"Ah ah ah, no magic, sorry." Slade laughed above her.

"Basterd!" she hissed through he clenched jaw.

"Language" he said shaking his head in mock concern.

"What did you do!" she demanded. The pain growing. Her body felt numb, but also white hot pain seared her whole being.

He walked over her and bent down, his face almost touching hers. He reached out his hands towards her. She tried to protest, but the second his hands touched her skin, pain, pain like nothing she had ever felt, burst inside her, she felt like

her head was going to spilt.

She screamed, and when she screamed, all of her emotions screamed with her, Rage, Intelligence, Love, Lust, all of them. She had never felt pain like this. She screamed till her voice went numb.

Then came the memories. . . .

It was blurry, and hard to see, but she could still make out vague shapes, and hear voices, they were fighting, all of them telling Raven she needed help, but she wouldn't listen. Rage took over.

Chapter 2.

Rage took over Raven, she lunged at Slade, he wasn't expecting it, and they soon were fighting on the floor. She could here the Titans outside her door trying to get in, but the code she had put on the door was preventing them from helping her.

Raven still had the splitting pain in her head and it was only getting worse, soon she couldn't even see, and she was striking out blindly, and without her magic, it was useless.

Slade soon had control of her again, he had her pinned to the floor. He grabbed her head with his hands and pressed at her temples, she was soon thrown back into flashes of memories, all her emotions were screaming against it, the result was she could barley see anything.

She could vaguely here the Titans hitting against the door. It was useless, they couldn't get to her. She heard Beastboy growl and heard the hardest hit yet.

"Raven!" she heard him yell before she sunk too far into thought she couldn't hear them anymore.

It was hard to see, and she couldn't here, but what she saw scared her.

Rage had taken over, and she was attacking the Titans, Raven couldn't stop it. And she saw as the more each of her friends tried to help her, the more they were hurt, one by one they fell, first Cyborg, then Robin, then Starfire. . . then. . .Beastboy.

The others had kicked her out of the tower, and out of the Titans for good. But Beastboy wouldn't leave her. And the more he tried to help her, the more she hurt him.

Then her Memories became clear.

It was raining, and she was in a ally, and Beastboy was talking to her, then sound sunk in.

"Raven, come back to the tower, we can talk to the guys, it will be ok."

Raven laugh cold and harsh.

"Beastboy, who said I wanted to go back?" She raised her hands, each fist glowing with magic.

The real Raven trapped inside screamed for him to run, defend himself, anything. But he just stood there.

"Raven, you won't hurt me, I know you won't. His hands stayed down by his sides, he didn't even flinch as the magic grew all around her.

"Oh, you really think so?" She raised her hands, with them she tore up the brick dead end wall behind her and held it over his head.

He gulped and looked up once, then back down at her.

"Yes, I think so. Come one Raven, just let me help you, I know the real Raven is in there some were, and I know she can hear me. I know she wouldn't hurt me."

"Ha! That Raven is dead! She's never coming back" She brought the bricks down on Beastboy, he turned into a hawk and flew out of the way. Raven threw blast after blast after him, always missing him by inches that grew closer and closer each time.

Finely he wasn't fast enough.

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Cried Rage eyes now red, smiling as if this was just a game.

There was a blast so bright it filled the ally with black light. There was a feeble caw that turned into a human cry. And Beastboy hit the ground, back in his human form.

Raven stood over him, laughing. He tried to get back up, but she pushed him back down with her boot.

"Good-bye Beast boy" She raised her hands one last time, sparks flew around her.

"Raven, wait" he tried raising his hands up towards her, and for a minute, the Real Raven came through.

"Beastboy, I'm sorry" and with that, Rage took over again She drug her hands and there magic down at Beastboy, there was a cry of pain, but then it was cut short. And she knew he was dead. . .

She came back to reality, Slade was gone, but she didn't care. She curled up on the floor, pain streaked through her whole body, she was twitching from pain, she could barley see, barley hear.

"Raven!" Came Beastboy voice. The sound of it made her flinch.

"Raven! What's the code, the code on the door!" She tried to talk but couldn't.

The pain became to much. She started to black out. The last thing she heard was a roar and a blast. Then Beastboy and the other Titans not far behind bending over her, then she was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 2.

Rage took over Raven, she lunged at Slade, he wasn't expecting it, and they soon were fighting on the floor. She could here the Titans outside her door trying to get in, but the code she had put on the door was preventing them from helping her.

Raven still had the splitting pain in her head and it was only getting worse, soon she couldn't even see, and she was striking out blindly, and without her magic, it was useless.

Slade soon had control of her again, he had her pinned to the floor. He grabbed her head with his hands and pressed at her temples, she was soon thrown back into flashes of memories, all her emotions were screaming against it, the result was she could barley see anything.

She could vaguely here the Titans hitting against the door. It was useless, they couldn't get to her. She heard Beastboy growl and heard the hardest hit yet.

"Raven!" she heard him yell before she sunk too far into thought she couldn't hear them anymore.

It was hard to see, and she couldn't here, but what she saw scared her.

Rage had taken over, and she was attacking the Titans, Raven couldn't stop it. And she saw as the more each of her friends tried to help her, the more they were hurt, one by one they fell, first Cyborg, then Robin, then Starfire. . . then. . .Beastboy.

The others had kicked her out of the tower, and out of the Titans for good. But Beastboy wouldn't leave her. And the more he tried to help her, the more she hurt him.

Then her Memories became clear.

It was raining, and she was in a ally, and Beastboy was talking to her, then sound sunk in.

"Raven, come back to the tower, we can talk to the guys, it will be ok."

Raven laugh cold and harsh.

"Beastboy, who said I wanted to go back?" She raised her hands, each fist glowing with magic.

The real Raven trapped inside screamed for him to run, defend himself, anything. But he just stood there.

"Raven, you won't hurt me, I know you won't. His hands stayed down by his sides, he didn't even flinch as the magic grew all around her.

"Oh, you really think so?" She raised her hands, with them she tore up the brick dead end wall behind her and held it over his head.

He gulped and looked up once, then back down at her.

"Yes, I think so. Come one Raven, just let me help you, I know the real Raven is in there some were, and I know she can hear me. I know she wouldn't hurt me."

"Ha! That Raven is dead! She's never coming back" She brought the bricks down on Beastboy, he turned into a hawk and flew out of the way. Raven threw blast after blast after him, always missing him by inches that grew closer and closer each time.

Finely he wasn't fast enough.

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Cried Rage eyes now red, smiling as if this was just a game.

There was a blast so bright it filled the ally with black light. There was a feeble caw that turned into a human cry. And Beastboy hit the ground, back in his human form.

Raven stood over him, laughing. He tried to get back up, but she pushed him back down with her boot.

"Good-bye Beast boy" She raised her hands one last time, sparks flew around her.

"Raven, wait" he tried raising his hands up towards her, and for a minute, the Real Raven came through.

"Beastboy, I'm sorry" and with that, Rage took over again She drug her hands and there magic down at Beastboy, there was a cry of pain, but then it was cut short. And she knew he was dead. . .

She came back to reality, Slade was gone, but she didn't care. She curled up on the floor, pain streaked through her whole body, she was twitching from pain, she could barley see, barley hear.

"Raven!" Came Beastboy voice. The sound of it made her flinch.

"Raven! What's the code, the code on the door!" She tried to talk but couldn't.

The pain became to much. She started to black out. The last thing she heard was a roar and a blast. Then Beastboy and the other Titans not far behind bending over her, then she was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

I own nothing!

For the next few days Raven traind with Slade, she didn't understand why he was training her, or why is was sopposed to help her, but on the third day she understood. Anger took over as Slade easily sidestped one of her blows again. Rage lunged at Slade, four red slits apearing in place of her eyes. Slade took out a small remote, she saw three dials, he slowly turned the first one. Raven felt her amrs being pulled down to her side, but Rage faught it off pretty easily. Raven tried to bring herself back, but Rage wasn't haveing it.

Salde turned the second dile as a blast of power barley missed his head.

Raven felt her legs lock in place. She relized that the suit was fighting whoever was in control of the body, that being Rage, it was easier for her to take back over.

"Fight it Raven!" Said Slade. Raven forced herself into her mind were Rage was fighting the suit.

"Fight it!" Said Slade again.

"I'm...trying" Hissed Raven.

"Not hard enough!" Said Slade. Rage swung back, she jumped at Slade. He turned the third and last dial.

Ravens body locked up al together. Rage still faught it, soon she startted to gain controls again.

"You won't win!" Said Rage. Slade walked over and held her to the floor. Raven felt herslef shrink away from Slades touch, what was he doing?!

"Raven, there is more you then Rage, fight it" Raven tried to force herself back into her mind, but Rage got more pissed when Salde held her to the groud. Raven tried again.

After ten minutes Ravens eyes turned back to normal. She blinked up at Slade,

"Umm...I'm ok now Slade" Slade didn't move at first, he just wached her. Then he slowly got up. Raven sat up, she felt a little ight headed. She tried to stand up, but fell, Slade caught her beofre she hit the ground.

"You going to be light headed the first couple times, fight Rage takes alot of work, I'm surprised you could do it the first time" Raven glared up at him.

"I can get to my room Slade, let me go" Slade helped her stand up, she took a couple steps and fell again, Slade went over and picked her up.

"Let me go Slade!" She demanded.

"Make me" he said chuckleing darkly. Raven tried to blast him, but she was too weak.

"Damn you" was all she could say. She felt a wave of blackness sweep over her. She tried to fight it off, but couldn't. The last thing she rememberd was Salde holding her tightly as she drifted off to sleep in his arms.

"Wake up Miss Raven" Raven moand and opend her eyes. Wintergreen was standing at the edge of her bed.

"God we don't have to train today do we?" Said Raven. Wintergreen laughed.

"No miss Raven, Master Slade said you can spend the day as you wish, he thinks you would be to tierd to fight" Raven sat up.

"To tierd? I'm not that tierd, I can fight him when ever he wants" Wintergreen smiled kindly at her.

"He said you might say that, he told me to tell you he is also tierd and wishs for a break, you may look around as you wish, there is a libray down the hall to your left if you want to read,he said you might like that" Raven wached as Wintergreen turned and walked to the door, he stopped and turned around, "Oh, there is also things for herbal tea, and snadwhichs in the kitchen, end of the hall, turn right, second door on the right" Raven nodded.

"Thank you" He nodded and walked out of the room.

Raven got up, got dressed in a loose sleevless shirt and jeans, and and walked out into the hall. She look around. The only places she had been were the training room, and her room, the training room was right next to hers. She decided to get something to eat first. She followed Wintergreens directions to the kitchen.

She was surprised by how fast she found things. She soon had water boiling for tea, and a light PB and J made.

She turned around with her tea and almost dropped it. Salde was stadning in the door way waching her.

"Hello Slade" She finely said after a long akward pause.

"Hello Raven" was all he said, he still stood there waching her. Raven ignored him, she took her plate and sat at the tall counter in the kitchen.

He walked to the fridge and pulled out a drink in a long bottle, he sat next to her by the counter.

"Have you been to the library yet?" He asked. Raven took a si[ of her tea not looking at him.

"No, not yet" She couldn't imagine what books he would have, How to take over the wolrd 101? She Laughed lightly. Slade looked at her, she couldn't see his expression through the mask.

"Did you just...laugh?" He asked, he sounded almost shocked. She looked up at him.

"Yeah, I do do that once in a while" He laughed. Raven couldn't help herself, she smiled, a true Raven smile. Slade stopped. He looked at her, she felt uneasy, she shifted under his gaze.

"Umm...I'm going to go take a look at that library now" She quickly got up and walked out of the kitchen.


	8. Chapter 8 The Library

I own nothing. I am also sorry for all the typos and miss spellings.

Raven slowly pushed open the large dark oak door to the library. As she walked in dim lights turned on, she froze in her steps. She was in the biggest library she had ever seen. There was well over 300,000 books! At least. She timidly stepped over to the nearest wall of books, she looked up, they streched all the way to the 20 ft ceiling.

She read some of the Tittles. Alot of the where on things that she expected, things on Bombs, and home made eplosives, but something took her by surprise, like,

"Judes Herbal Remedies", "Library Of British Poets", Volume 1-3, Mary Sheely's "Frankenstein" and many others. She Pulled out a large black leather bound book. She couldn't find a title to the book, the gold writeing on the side was almost all warn away. She walked over to one of the large charis sitting in the middle of the room. She opend the book carefully, she felt her breath hold in her throat.

It was a spell book...not just A spell book. It was a AZARATH spell book! It was old, she had never seen one this old. She looked threw some of the spells. She heard the door open behind her, she paniced and slipped the book under her cloak, she grabbed another book lieing no the table beside her.

"Find anything you like?" Said Slades dark voice from behind the chair. She put the book of Edgar Allen Poe down and look up at him. He seemed amused. Ravens mind was still spinning from the find she just made.

"Yes, I was a little shocked at the...range...of books you have" He chuckled lightly.

"I thought you might" He walked around the chair and stood infront of her. Raven felt herself fidget as he stared at her.

"Was there something you wanted Slade?" She asked after a long pause. He sighed and looked around.

"No, I came in hear to tell you something, but I think I will wait...if you need me, I will be in my room" He glaced at her at the last part. Raven tried to control the shiver that ran up her spine. Since yesterday, something about Slade had changed, it un nerved her.

"What did you want to tell me Slade?" She asked, all though she wanted him to leave, something inside her wanted to know what was happening.

He stopped in his walk to the door, he turned and walked back over to her. She felt herself shrink back into the chair as he leaned towards her. He stopped just short of a inch away from her face. She could feel his breath on her face comeing from his mask.

"You will know in time my dear Raven...you will know" He stood and walked slowly out of the Library. After she heard the door shut, she finely let the breath she had been holding ever since he was near her out. She stared in a daze around the room.

"Get ahold of yourself!" She told said outloud. She gingerly took the spell book out from under her robe and laid in in her lap.

What was Slade doing with a Azaerath Spell book? They almost never left the hight tower of her planet. Raven was given a minor one by her mother Arella when she was very small. But this was no Minor spell book. These where powerfull spells, spells she had never even heard of, but could sence the power that was hidden in the pages.

She stood with the book in hand, she walked over to the wall she had gotten it from. She went to go put the book back, but stopped herself. She glanced again at the book, in a split second decishion she slipped the book back under her cloak and walked quickly out of the library.

She was going to find out what was going on.


	9. Chapter 9 surprise

Ravens and Slade were in the training room, Raven was back in the suit. It had been a week and a half since she had found the book. This was there fourth training session this week, Raven was exsausted, but she was determind not to let Salde see that. She had been progressing.

Slade almost never had to go past the second diel before she re gaind control or Rage again. But today she was so exsausted she couldn't fight back as well as she had been. Slade was easily dodgeing her attacks from Rage.

"Raven, your not fighting har enough" Raven tried to push herself deeper into her mind to reach Rage, but Rage only laughed and disapered still deeper.

"Raven!" Yelled Slade. A blast of Black Magic barley missed his head. "Control it or I will be forced to turn the last diel!"

"Then turn it already!" Screamed Rage. Slade paused.

"No" Rage laughed

"Why not? You seem to injoy seeing me on the floor" Raven felt disgust sweep over her. Slade just kept dogeing her attacks.

"Raven fight it damn it" He said jumping behind her. He grabbed her, flattening her arms at her side.

"Let me go!" Screamed Rage.

"I'm talking to Raven, Raven you can fight this, you don't need the suit, you have come far in the last couple weeks, don't give up now"

Raven felt a new serge of strength fall over her. She startted chanting. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos" She felt the words echo around her mind.

She could feel herself catching up to Rage.

"Thats it Raven, don't give in to her"

A few minutes passed, Slade cluching tightly to Raven. Soon Ravens voice cam out instead of Rages, the words floated heavly around the room.

"Azarath...Metrion..." Raven felt her eyes go back to normal, she also felt a wave of fatigue sweep over her. This was the first time she had over come Rage without the suit. She felt herself start to black out. Slade sank to the floor, still holding Raven.

"I'm proud of you Raven" He said. Before Raven blacked out she felt herself smile, she also felt Slade touch her face, and then all thoughts melted into shadow.

Raven woke in her room, she looked around, she was sore all over, and had a terrible head ach. She winced as she sat up.

"Good evening Raven" She looked to her left, Slade was sitting in a chair in a corner of the room.

"How long have I been out?" She asked.

"Two days" She winced.

"Then why do I still hurt so bad?" He chuckled.

"That will happen the first few times, then the pain will ease, just as Rage will ease" She threw her legs over the side of the bed and stared at him.

"How do you know all this?" For the first time Raven care remember Slade actully glanced away. There was a long silence.

"Slade?" She said. He stood and startted for the door, Raven jumped up and ran infront of him.

"What are you hideing Slade?" He tried to side step her, but she wasn't going to let him get away this time.

"Raven...you are trying my already tried patiennce"

"Slade, I have completly made myself vunerable to you, you have had complete control of me, I think I atleast deserve to know what is going on"

Slades gaze zapped back to Ravens, she knew she had made a mistake.

She took a step back, he advanced. Raven felt herself against a wall and cursed herself for not watching were she was going.

"You do not deserve to know anyhinthing" The pure anger in his voice made her cringe. He was so close she could feel the heat comeing off his body. She wanted nothing more then to run, but she couldn't move, she couldn't even breath.

"Slade...I...I..." She couldn't talk. Slades one eye didn't seem angry, it seemed confused, and in that Raven found herself confused. What was going on?! Everythign was spinning around, the spell book, from her planet, the fact that Slade was wiling to help her, gaining nothing himself, he opend his whole house to her, he had so many chances to kill her, or take advatege of her, and he never even got close. This wasn't the Slade she knew.

Slades gaze dropped again. He looked back up, Raven really wished he would back away, but he didn't. He raised his hand, Raven flinched, thinking he was going to strike, he paused when he saw the her cringe away. He slowly placed his hand on her face, tilting it to make her look at him.

"Your not alone as you think Raven" She couldn't tear her gaze away from his, and she was shocked to find...she didn't want to.

"W-what do you mean Slade?" She said.

His hand dropped. He stepped back, Raven finely felt herself start breathing again.

"What if I told you...you weren't the only half demon in Jump City?"

"What?" said Raven. Slades hand reached up and slid the mask off. Raven felt herself sink to the floor in shock.


	10. Chapter 10 confused

Raven stared up in shock at Slades face.

It was gray, like hers! But what caught her attention most was two things, one, the eye coverd up by the mask was red, and at a slit angle, like her eyes when Rage took over. . .but the thing that she couldn't tear her eyes away from was the mark where a red jewl was sopposed to be...there was just a black, almost burnt mark there instead.

He crouched down next to her.

"Slade...your...but...how?" She said, almost in a whisper He sighed and looked around the room, then abck at Raven.

It's a long story, but you need to hear it. He reached out and took her hand. She stood with him and they walked over to her bed, they sat on the edge.

"You weren't ment to be the prophesy child that destroyed the Earth...that was sopposed to be me" Ravens mind railed against all these new thoughts fighting to enter her mind.

"But...wait, what happend?"

"I'm getting to that...see, your mother wasn't the only one tricked by a demon. My mother, Silvarien, was tricked by a demon just as powerful as Trigon, named Zinch, I was born, named to be the end of the planet Earth. My mother was killed by Zinch so no one would know of me. But Zinch trusted to wrong person, in other words, Trigon" "When I was five, my father discoverd Trigons plans, and that he had a Preistess from Azaerath Pregnent, but it was to late, Trigon killed Zinch, and banished me to Earth" "But your mother, knowing then what was happening, found me before I was sent, and slipped me a spell book, and a story of what happend, and what I was" Raven looked guiltily at the floor. She stood from the best, Slade wached her closely. She walked to a small black nightstand and pulled out the book. Slade seemed to hold his breath. She walked over and sat down next to him, and handed him the book. He took it and looked back up at Raven. "Why did you take this?" She shurgged unable to look him in the eye. To her surprise he laughed. He shook his head.

"I will talk to you about that later, I need to finish my story first. . .where was I? Oh, anyway, I was sent to Earth by Trigon, he didn't think I would live long, and if I did, he thought he could use me later..." He dropped off, and Raven recalled the times he had helped Trigon, and wonderd if that was what he was thinking of. He glanced at her and startted again. "To make a long story short, I grew up, and in anger from what happend, and I did remember it all so clearly, I studied the book I was given, endlessly, non stop...it was all I ever did, I barley ate, slept, anything, I wanted revenge, not for my father, but for what was happening to me"

"What was happening to you?" Asked Raven. Slade looked at her.

"How do you think I made that suit Raven? How would I know about all those emotions? How to help you?" Raven starred stuned at Slade. He nodded knowing she understood.

"I was in a endless fight with myself, always angry, sudden waves of sadness, I almost killed myself so may times"

Raven looked away, she knew what he ment, she had thought that sevral times herself.

"I grew power hungrey, I wanted to do anything to make it stop, to kill Trigon...but he found out" "I was 15, same age you were three years ago when it happend to you. My powers reached there ultimate hight, and I went to find him" "We battled, I lost, I was to full of myself, thought I could beat anything and everything" He paused and reached up and touched the burnt scare on his forhead. "He took my powers, everything I had, all I had" Raven looked at him. His one red eye was darker then it had been, and his other eyes seemed distent. "Thats why I worked with him, he promised my powers back...but when I wouldn't kill you" He looked up at Raven, Raven suddenly relized she had moved closer to him. She tried to slide away, but he grabbed her arm.

"Why did you kill me Slade?" She asked. There was a long silence, Slade pulled Raven closer.

"I'll tell you why"


End file.
